Toph
by genissis123
Summary: The ups and downs Toph face's such as meeting old friends named Sokka and Katara plotting a way to get out of her arranged mirage going to a regular school and all that comes along with it a modern Tokka AU other pairings told later please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**AN- ****hello fanfiction this is my first story EVER and im not much of a good wrighter nor speller nor editer and im not the top student in my class but i have a passion for fanfiction and wanted to finally wright one of my oun so please be kind and please give my story a chance -genissis123**

**disclaimers- i surely do not oun avatar the last airbender if i did it most likely wouldnt be as good as it was **

**notices- toph is not blind because there is no bending and this story takes place in modern time oh and jet is rich.**

**toph- 16 **

**meng-15**

**jet-18**

**katara-17**

**aang-16**

**sokka-18**

**zuko-19**

**azula-17**

**ty lee-16**

**suki-17**

* * *

_**toph**_

_**intro:a outing with meng**_

* * *

How the heck did you end up with this stupid dead beat dude my cousin meng practically growled.

Meng is pretty cute flawless tan-ish skin deep chocolate brown eyes and has eh pretty good curves nothing too special except her hair that defies gravity and shes always wearing that putrid color pink.

Because my mom says if i date him it would boost our family's reputation and that it's a good look for both of us I sighed while rolling my jade eyes.

What! and you Toph Meya Bei Fong the toughest person i know, of all people is going to listen to that you never listen'd to her before why start now she screached.

Because...she said she'll disown me, cut me off all my connections and then i'd have no where to fucking go I sighed.

Why it's not like you're engaged to him or anything...wait whats that ring on your ring finger for oh no please tell me thats a engagement ring! Meng shreiked.

Yep and imma kill'em if that prince shitty-face ever thinks about having kids or even try touching me at that I growled.

Well you know what forget him forget auntie Poppy forget uncle Lao FORGET THE ENGAGMENT and just come hang out with me and my friends for a bit AND LIVE she smiled.

Sure I mean what else in life would i be looking foward to I said said sarcastically.

Oh come on Panda please you'll have fun promise she squeaked.

Ughhhh fine lets get it over with already I laughed.

* * *

_**AT THE MALL WITH MENG'S FRIENDS (YUE, SONG, AND JIN)**_

* * *

Oh lets go shoping Jin squealed.

Ooooh yay lets start with the newbie what do you say Toph, said Yue, and Song in unison.

Yeah Panda we could go to the spa get mani pedi's get our hair done and buy some new clothes and have some girl talk it'll be fun come on Meng cherped.

NO, no way in HELL am I gonna go somthing as girlie and prissy as that sounds no I shouted.

Aw Panda please it wont be as much fun without your awesomeness Meng frowned.

You damn right about that Mei-mei I replied.

So dose that mean you'll join Yue smiled.

Ehh sure just dont ever bring it up again ok I smirked.

You got yourself a deal and three girls screamed in unison.

-ooo00000-about 3 hours later-ooo00000-

Toph felt awesome yet embarassed, badass yet girlie just so wierd she stood there wearing a cute green strapless dress with a sexy lether jacket that hugged her perfect curves a pair of combat boots, she had her hair cut into meddium legth layers with a single blonde under her bangs and a black bow with a cute skull in the middle her makeup was kept to a minimum just eyeliner hot pink lip gloss and bush (that looks natural) she looked amazing honestly.

Okay now that we're all looking as "good as ever" or whatever can we go get something to eat im starving i'll even order it if ya hurry up I whined.

Okay Panda but you're still ordering it Meng smiled.

Surprise surprise I growled.

Oh dont be like Toph, Jin laughed.

Yea, we...we just dont like speaking to the cash register guy he sorta creeps us out Song mumbles.

Whatever you big bunch of whimps I growled as I walked up to the register.

Oh hello you cute little thing whada'ya like to order smiled the man with "Bumi writen" on his name tag.

Um...two ceaser salads, two mcchickens, and a bacon and cheese angus third pounder and a large fries I mumbled.

Would you like any refreshments with that little lady he replied.

Yup two vanilla and two strawberry milshakes small and one large chocolate milkshake whith extra whipped cream so..how much would that be I sighed.

On the house said.

Wait what? I raised my voice.

You heard me little pixie its for free go ahead and go he laughed.

Um...thanks I smiled.

Anytime little one Bumi cakled now you have a nice day.

MEI-MEI! come get the milkshakes you lazy ass I yelled.

Coming! Meng cried as he ran to get the milkshakes.

Hey babe! a familiar voice calls out to me a very horribly familiar voice calls out to me.

DONT CALL ME BABE! I dont like you so go away jet I growled.

Aww is that any way to treat your fiance? but hey I like your fiesty-ness its sexy.

Fuck you jet i growled.

Really babe i thought we'd wait till wedding night but hey im ready whenever you are Jet said with a sly smile while walking away.

Listen here you cockmonkey you will NEVER EVER sleep with me so get that thought out your mind married or not! I screamed and turned sharply and bumped into someone.

Watch where your going asshole I screamed at the person in front of me as all the food spilled on me.

Uh YOU bumped into ME the boy snapped.

That voice... it sounds so familiar where have i heard it before but i've only had two friends before they moved away to Canada... Katara and Sokka.

Um are you blind? the boy with the familiar voice asked while gripping my shoulder and staring into my abnormally milky green eyes.

No I said while snatching my self away from him.

Oh well then cool eyes you got there he smiled oh and here you could borrow my work uniform cause you know the food on your clothes and all but it'll big on you.

Yeah um thanks I mumbled while looking at his wolf tail ponytail... Sokka had a wolf tail.

There's a laundry mat near by so you could wash your clothes and come back with my work clothes tomorrow.

Yea but how am i gonna know who to give this to I smiled.

Just ask for Sokka the boy said while jabbing himself in the with his thumb with a big grin.

SOKKA oh my god i missed you! i cried very un-Toph like while trowing myself at him.

Sorry but where do i know you from? he asked.

Its me toph i smiled while punching him in the shoulder.

I-it cant be yo-your supose to b-be dead I w-went t your funiral your father invited us and I missed you all this time it cant be... are you a gost he mumbled.

What are you talking about my dad told me you moved to Canada why would he lie like that I growled.

Oh toph i missed you so much Sokka sighed while gathering me into his arms.

I missed you too I hate my family so much and I dont know what to do anymore I sighed into the hug.

You should come work here and we'll fix your problems together starting tomorrow seeing as how Bumi likes you, you'll defintly start tomorrow and how I really need to go talk to him now he smiled.

Cool and i gotta go anyways so see ya tomorrow I sighed

* * *

**AN-**

yea i know its a short chatper but in the next one there will be a flashback on the last time Toph and Sokka met and some random Toph and Sokka fun

R&R please be kind all reviews welcomed and verry much thankful for

-genissis123


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey fellow fanfic-ers! ****I bet you thought i vanished off the face of the earth didn't you lol I really do hope you all are happy i updated I am still a very bad wrighter and speller whatever and i was honestly thinking about giving up on this story but Im also very greatfull for the kind reviews so thank you soooooooo much honestly for giving me tips and complements even though im a horrible wrigter and im still trying to make my wrighting better but thank you all i have alot and lots of ideas for this story and hopefully you all enjoy what i have in store for you all-**

**Omea aka Genissis123**

* * *

Chapter 2

(Toph's P.O.V)

"Okay, now please tell me again how on earth do you know Sokka Kuruk the best Guy dancer at Laguardia" Meng exclaimed as she ploped onto her bed. "Moms are old friends and... Dance class age 5 is that enough info for you Horn-Head" Toph sighed as she pulled her mint green and floral teal comforter up to her chin and rolled onto her side to face Meng's side of the room. "What! Auntie Poppy was friends with Mrs. Kuruk wow, I bet they came over alot too" Meng beamed. "Yeah.. Me, Katara, and Sokka were bestfriends" I said with a small smile tugging at my lips. "Were? what do you mean, why are ya not bestfriends any more" she pouted and I felt my small smile quickly vanish. "My stupid fucking father that's why!" I practically sreamed. "Why, what did Uncle Lao do?" Meng asked hesitantly.

Why did she have to bring this up, cant she tell I really dont want to talk about it fucking idiot. "Just go to sleep already damn!" I growled and threw my blanket over my head and began to reminisce about the last time I actully hung out with the Kuruks.

**_FLASHBACK (Toph-9, Katara-10, Sokka-11, Meng-8) _****_(THE KURUK'S HOUSE)_**

"Now you three play nice, I'll be in the kitchen making lunch okay" Kya said sweetly. "Okay" we replied in unison. "Im bored, ooh I know who wants to play tag" Sokka suggested while leaning on my right shoulder. "Im in, how bout you Sugar queen" I asked leaning a bit on Sokka. "Um every single time we play tag, hide and seek or anything really some one always ends up fighting or we all end up getting in trouble some how so yeah I'll just watch tv I suggest you two do the same" Katara stated while grabbing the remote. "Goody goody!" we laughed and sprinted into the hallway of the house. "So uh who's it" Sokka asked while scratching the back of his head. "Your it" I yelled and punched him in the arm then took off down the hallway and into the basement.

I ran as fast as I could non stop through the house and even knocked over the vacuum and it hit some unknown object but that doesn't matter now the only thing that matters is to reach base as fast as possible. "Toph move!" Sokka shouted and pushed me _hard,_ so hard that I slid across the floor and banged my head against the washing machine and some super strong smelling liquid spilled all over my head and into my my eyes and it BURNED like heck, like lava was burning my eyes out. "AHHHHHHHH MY EYES!" I shrieked in pain. "AHHHHHH MOM!" I hear Sokka's cries of pain over mine.

"Oh spirits Katara go get me ice, bowl of water, two towels and call the ambulance NOW!" Kya screamed with worry laced in her voice. "H-here Mom a-and the ambulance are on the're way" Katara said in a shaky voice. "Good now put the ice in the towel and hold it gently on your brother's purple swollen leg" Kya orderd. I heard someone come near me heard the sound of water dripping, next thing I knew I felt a warm wet cloth rubbing against my painful firey burning eyes and soothed it the slightest bit. It seemed like forever till the ambulance came and I have the biggest headache ever that I barely feel myself being picked up by someone, I try my hardest to see the person's face but all I could see is a painful blurry vision and all I could hear is a head pounding loud siren which im guessing belongs to the ambulance truck.

I feel my eyes flutter open but I cant make out a thing all I see is a big blur with blotches of different colors. "Mom I think shes awake" I hear Katara's cheery voice say. "How are you feeling, Toph" I hear Kya's sweet welcoming voice say. "Well my head hurts like crazy and I cant see a thing... am i blind?" I say quietly. "No thank the spirits, they gave you laser eye surgery so for a couple of days you'll see nothing but blur and fuzz but after that you should be able to see, but you'll have to wear glasses" Kya sighed. "Oh well I guess that's good right?" I mumbled. 'Yeah and now you got these cool looking minty milky green eyes" Sokka chimed in sweetly. "What about you I heard you scream what happend?" I asked. "Oh um.. well you sorta knocked over a shelf and it was about to fall on you, so I pushed you out the way and it fell on me and broke my leg" Sokka said nervously. "Oh" I said feeling kind of guilty. "Look who's finally awake, oh and Toph your parents are on they're way now" a sweet deep manly voice said which had to be Hakoda's.

"Hello Mr. Kuruk" I said whith the smallest hint of a smile. "Hey little badgermole how're you feeling?" Hakoda said sweetly and patted my head. I heard the door open ant two sets of footsteps come towards me. "Oh spirits my poor baby!" I hear my Mother scream and clutched me tightly to her. "Poppy dear, look at her eyes her eyes" my Father says in a shocked tone of voice. "My baby looks so abnormal!" my Mother sobbed. "Hakoda, Kya, would you two mind stepping out for a minute so me and my wife could have a quick talk with you two" my Father says in a deep serious voice. I hear four sets of footsteps out the room.

"So what do you think they're talking about out there?" Katara said quietly. "I dunno maybe how this all happend" Sokka suggested. "Didn't my Dad seem pretty mad to ya" I said quietly

_(later that night)_

"Panda! Auntie Wu died last week and we're not allowed to go to the funeral because they say we're just kids, so we'll never get to say goodbye to Auntie wu, and we'll be stuck with Grandma Lin-lin for three weeks!" Meng cried into my shirt.

_**END OF**_** FLASHBACK**

It all makes sense now, He used Auntie Wu's funeral to fake mine's, that's why he sent me away and and left Meng with me saying that we we're too young to attend because if Meng was to go he would be questioned on why I wasn't there, that bastard I thought as I let a much needed sleep wash over me.

)o(

(Sokka's P.O.V)

"So... what your telling me is, that you ran into you and Katara's old bestfriend in Mcdonald's who you thought was dead for seven years?" Zuko asked in a very confused tone of voice. "Yeah your gonna love her, she's totally awesome!" I beamed at Zuko. "Sweet, when do I get to meet this Secret girlfriend of yours, Sokka?" Zuko smirked. "Toph's not my girlfriend! and you know I like Suki, oh and you can meet her tomorrow cause we have the same shift" I stated. "Whatever sure, but are you gonna tell Katara that shes alive and stuff?" he asked silently while looking both ways to see if she was around and closed the door to our room. "Nah I was actually thinking bout waiting for her birthday to tell her" I replied quietly. "Sokka, that's like three months from now" he said in a annoyed tone of voice. "Yeah I know. I just want to get to know her again and hang out for a while before, Katara steals her away to do some girly stuff" I state. "So how did you meet this Toph girl?" Zuko said as he climbed o his top bunk.

"I was 7 and she was 5, she was a beginner in my dance class, she was pretty good for a beginner too, but she was super competitive though, always trying to be better than me and sometimes she actually was better " I chuckled at a the thought of a little five year old girl with chubby hands and cheeks, wavy ink black pigtails, and bright emerald green eyes dancing and jumping around "Then one day I guess Katara accidentally knocked her over or something, then Toph got up and punched her in the mouth, and I swear to the spirits that was the biggest catfight I ever saw in my life, it took both dance instructors and a few parents to pull them off each other" I laughed. "Woah that is some girl!" Zuko laughed as well. "Yeah she actually ended up kicking out Katara's first tooth, so then when my Mom and her Mom came to pick them up our Moms was all like, oh long time no see, yea you know how girls are and yeah, Katara and Toph apologized to each other and we used to have play dates and stuff" I replied. "Yeah but how did you two become bestfriends though?" Zuko sighed.

"Oh on our first sleepover all three of us we're supposed be going to sleep but Toph had this awesome idea to some cookies so we waited until Katara fell asleep, we snuck into the kitchen climbed on the counter and ate all the cookies and snuck back into her room, and I was halfway asleep and snoring until she hit me with a pillow and said ya know, snoozles your not so bad.. I think you just might be my bestfriend" I said with a small smile pulling at my lips.

(In the morning)

That night i thought about her until i fell asleep i cant wait to hang out with her later...

* * *

**Yeah i sorta had to cut this chapter short cause my grandma was rushing me but its all good, I honestly hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
